Wendy
Wendy, also known as The Lonely Princess and The Princess of the Red Rose, is the main antagonist of Rule of Rose. Jennifer met her before going to the Rose Garden Orphanage when she rescued her from captivity in Gregory M. Wilson's house, and they became best friends. Wendy is a frail, sickly child, who is at first, seen as sweet and caring, and is the only one who is nice to Jennifer. However, it is later revealed that she has a nasty side to her personality, as she became envious of Brown when Jennifer starts to pay more attention to him. Story Wendy is known as the "girl who always lays in her bed" or to older Jennifer as "The Lonely Princess." She often coughs because of her sickness, and is first seen on the airship feeding the rabbits (excluding Wendy-dressed-as-Joshua, who is seen at the very beginning of the game). Caring for the rabbits may be one of the chores given to her by Martha Carol, or merely one of her favorite hobbies. Wendy was possibly wandering around in the outside land of the Orphanage when she found "The Gingerbread House" where Gregory, the Orphanage Gardener, lived. She presumably saw an open window that lead to the basement, and inside, saw what appeared to be a boy, who was actually Jennifer dressed in Joshua's clothing. She started to pass notes through the window, back and forth between herself and Jennifer, while eventually Jennifer revealed herself to be a female. She and Wendy were such close friends that they nicknamed each other Prince and Princess, and Jennifer didn't mind being the Prince. Wendy helped Jennifer escape the house and move into the orphanage,and she also helped Jennifer join the Red Crayon Aristocracy. Wendy was the girl who started the Stray Dog rumors. After the incident when she rescued Jennifer, she told everyone in the orphanage the rumors about how the Stray Dog would kidnap children. Due to the fright and curiosity that it caused them, they allowed her to become the Princess of the Red Rose. Due to Wendy's being bedridden much of the time, when she wasn't present, her being there was replaced with a doll of resemblance. Jennifer eventually found another companion - an abandoned puppy she later named Brown. Wendy became increasingly jealous, and in a fit of rage, demanded all of the orphanage belittle her and treat her poorly, so that she would eventually forget Brown and return to her side. This did not work, however, so Wendy demanded that they kill Brown as a last resort. When Brown was killed and Wendy revealed herself to Jennifer as the Princess of the Rose, Jennifer slapped Wendy to the ground, telling her to "go away!" and swearing to never forgive her. Heartbroken and humiliated, Wendy ran out the room in tears. Some time later, possibly a month or so, Wendy returned in a disguise as Joshua. Everyone saw Wendy outside, and the orphans of the home ran outside to possibly mock her. However, Wendy had Gregory M. Wilson (Stray Dog) with her, whom she had trained to act like an animal and obey her orders. She then ordered him to kill all of the orphans, excluding Jennifer who was still inside. After Jennifer saved herself from Stray Dog, she made it outside, where Wendy apologized in tears, and handed Jennifer the gun she had taken from Gregory's home. After that, Gregory noticed that the one imitating Joshua was in fact, not his son, and dragged her inside the Orphanage, killing her. In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer seems to feel sorry for Wendy, stating that she was "always so lonely." In the end, she locks Wendy inside her memories, as she does Brown and the rest of the children of the orphanage, remembering her for the good times they had together, rather than her wrongdoings. Personality Wendy is the only child who is nice to Jennifer - at least for a while. She appears innocent because of her gentle and frail appearance, yet there is a dark side of her that makes her cruel and secretive. Wendy can be perceived as extremely possessive, insecure, and envious. This is first shown when young Jennifer introduces Brown to her. Wendy hides her jealousy and anger over Jennifer's attachment to the dog, and instead, temporarily accepts it and considers the dog of no importance. Despite the jealousy that festered inside of her, many fans see Wendy as a misguided, overprotective, and clingy girl, rather than an envious and truly evil person. Her overprotectiveness may have even been a result of her losing something very important in her past life, and never wanting to lose something like that ever again. Relationship with Jennifer Wendy and Jennifer were the best of friends. Wendy had to stay in the sick room due to her frail health, which was why she was always lonely and had few friends. This caused her to be unhealthily obsessed and infatuated with Jennifer, to the point of wanting no one to have Jennifer's attention but herself. Etymology The name Wendy was a created name in J. M. Barrie's 1904 play Peter Pan. It was from the nickname "fwendy" (friend), given to the author by a young friend. This can relate to the friendship between Wendy and Jennifer, and - ironically - her unfriendly behavior when Brown comes along. Wendy also relates to the Welsh name Gwendolen, meaning "white, fair, blessed." These elements can relate to her physical looks, or it could be in reference to her sinful, cruel behavior in the game compared to her innocent appearance. The "white" meaning also appears in Jennifer's name. Quotes *''"'You're the new girl, aren't you? I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you."'' *''"It was a pleasure to meet you, my dear Prince... I only wish there was a world for just you and I: the Prince and the Princess. Don't worry. I'll set you free."'' *''"Let's run away together. You can leave it all to me. Everything will be alright."'' *''"Please don't worry, I'll do anything for you. Just... pledge your love for me. That's all I ask."'' *''"Tomorrow night, I shall unlock your shackles. Let us live together forever."'' *''"I came, just like I promised... Stay right there. I'll help you out."'' *''"I'm so glad... Now, we can always be together! Say, I have a favor I wanted to ask... Will you trade your teddy bear with my broach?"'' *''"I'm so happy! ...I'll cherish him as much as I cherish you."'' *''"So, let's renew our pact... Everlasting true love, I am yours."'' *''"Thank you... After promising to take care of him... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."'' *''"So this is your new friend, huh? It's so filthy, but adorable... Oh, yes. Jennifer, there will be an Aristocrat Club meeting after this. Today will be the most wonderful day."'' *''Because you wouldn't love me... Because you were so stubborn... I brought you her. Because you fell in love with Brown... Because you didn't realize it was me... I brought Stray Dog here... But, I... I... Please, stop him with this... Only you and your beloved dog can stop him... I'm sorry..."﻿'' Trivia *Although it's obvious that Wendy is a sick child, due to her coughing fits and the large amount of time she spends in the Sickroom, the player is never told exactly what illness she has. She appears to have an extremely weak immune system, which could possibly explain why she was so often ill. Some of the diseases she might have contracted so often might have been Pertussis or Bronchitis, which could be the reason for her coughing episodes. *Much of the game parallels Lord of The Flies, although this was not a reference for the game. At first, Wendy can be compared to Simon. However, as the game progresses, Wendy can quickly be compared to Jack. Gallery WendyBrooch.png|Wendy giving Jennifer her rose brooch Category:Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children Category:Female Characters